Ronan the Accuser (Comics)
Ronan the Accuser is a alien villain-turned-anti-hero from Marvel Comics and the on and off antagonist and ally of the Guardians of the Galaxy team as well as the Fantastic Four and the Inhumans royal family. He is the leader of the accuser corps, the elite military police of the Kree Empire. Ronan started out as somewhat of a straight villain. Since the events of Annihilation, the character is portrayed as a harsh but honorable anti-hero in a similar vein of Judge Dredd. He even became a member of a group of space heroes called the Annihilators. Story Annihilation When Ronan is falsely accused of treason by Tana Nile, he discovers he has been framed by a highly placed member of a Kree house. After defending the Kree Empire against the Annihilation Wave, Ronan clears his name and kills the real traitors, although not before they have lobotomized the Supreme Intelligence. In an act of mercy, Ronan kills the Supreme Intelligence and becomes ruler of the Kree Empire. During the Phalanx take over of the Kree, Ronan works with the Super-Skrull and Wraith to free his people from Ultron's brainwashing. War of Kings and Cancerverse When the Inhumans seek aid from the Kree against the Skrull's Secret Invasion, Ronan agrees on the condition that the Inhuman princess, Crystal, marries him. On their wedding day, Ronan is ambushed and severely beaten by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard and hospitalized. He does not fully recover until after the War of Kings is over. During this time Ronan develops genuine feelings for Crystal. Ronan later forms a team with Beta Ray Bill, Gladiator, Nova, Quasar and Silver Surfer to fight against the forces of the Cancerverse, an alternate universe where Death has been eliminated by the Many-Angled-Ones with the help on a evil version of Mar-Vell. Other adventures and the destruction of Hala Ronan is soon separated from his wife under the orders of Black Bolt, as part of a truce made between Black Bolt and the Supreme Intelligence to ensure peace between Inhumans and the Kree Empire. Crystal and Ronan are deeply saddened by this decision, as their arranged marriage had eventually become a stronger relationship. During the Infinity storyline by Jonathan Hickman, Ronan, along with the other members of the Annihilators and their respective races, helped the Avengers fighting the Builders. Ronan the Accuser The Black Vortex from the cosmically powered X-Men, and, against the Supreme Intelligence's orders, submits to the Vortex and receives cosmic powers. Mister Knife later steals the Vortex and destroys Hala and the Supreme Intelligence in a act of petty vengeance. Ronan and the imperial fleet survive, but the last remaining seed of the Supreme Intelligence was stolen from the Collector by Star-Lord's half-sister Victoria. Ronan wanders the ruins of Hala alone while remembering the names of the Kree that fell in battle when he came into conflict with Noh-Varr and the Inhumans except for Crystal. Thanks to Crystal's reasoning, Ronan blames himself for the destruction of his homeworld. After freeing his captive, Ronan witnesses Noh-Varr planting the seed of his reality's Plex Intelligence into the remains of the Supreme Intelligence. Even though Hala has a new leader, Ronan still blames himself for what happened to the planet and his people. Death of the Inhumans In the pages of the "Death of the Inhumans" miniseries, Karnak confronts the unnamed commander of a Kree contingency that was sent away to explore and chart the outer reaches of the Universe a long time ago. After generations away they finally returned to Hala, only to find it in ruins. The Kree commander also reveals that they eliminated Ronan, exile those loyal to him and decided use the Inhumans as part of their plans to rebuild Hala and bring a new dawn to the Kree Empire. However, Black Bolt eventually found out that the Kree commander had lied to Karnak about Ronan's fate. The rogue Kree actually captured him and the Kree soldiers loyal to him and made gruesome experiments on them. Now merely a cyborg, Ronan begged Black Bolt to end his misery as he apologized for all the pain he caused to the Inhumans to which he complies by whispering "You are forgiven." Powers and abilities *'Kree Physiology': The natural attributes of the Kree race; resistance to poison, toxins and disease (Systemic Antidote), and multiple times the natural strength and body than a human. Ronan is a typical blue-skinned Kree in the shape of a bodybuilder. His equipment provides him further power. *'Super Strength': Ronan can normally lift 10 tons; 100 tons with his armor. *'Gifted Intellect': Ronan has a high IQ; he's an accomplished strategist as well as an expert in interrogation. Allowing him to rise to one of the highest positions in the Kree Empire. *'Kree Laws Expert': As the leader of the Accuser Corps, Ronan is an expert on Kree laws and practices. *'Kree Combat Training': Ronan is well versed in hand-to-hand combat being raised in the militaristic Kree education system. *'Weapons Proficiency': Thanks to his training, Ronan is extremely proficient in wielding the Universal Weapon and laser guns. *'Accuser Corps Armor': Ronan's armor provides protection, scanners, cloaking, and enhances his strength. It is adaptable. Ronan can fire powerful blasts from his eyes wearing the armor. *'Universal Weapon': Ronan uses the most powerful of the Universal Weapon or Cosmi-Rod wielded by the Accusers. He can use it for energy blasts, force-fields, matter manipulation and flight. The weapon has a built-in fail-safe: only Accusers in their armor can safely wield it. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Lethal Category:Protectors Category:Samurais Category:Extremists Category:In Love Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Paranoid Category:Knights Category:Wrathful Category:Falsely Accused Category:Control Freaks Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Patriots Category:Officials Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Strong-Willed Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Aristocrats Category:Martyr Category:Dreaded Category:Strategists Category:Spouses